richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris McLean and Heather
.]]The conflict between Heather and Chris McLean is rather unique. As much as Chris enjoyed watching the campers suffer throughout the course of Total Drama Island, he apparently took issue to the manner in which Heather played the game. Even more surprising of his having a sense of moral standards against her given that he generally prefers drama to happen for the sake of increasing the ratings, though this would be contradicted once in the competition. Overview Total Drama Island While a conflict between the two was hinted at when Heather expressed hatred to him during the first part of the second challenge, in which he made them run around the lake and threatened not to feed them until everyone returned, it actually began following the talent contest. Heather used her alliance and bribery to ensure she did not get eliminated despite having humiliated Gwen by reading her diary aloud. Chris openly expressed his displeasure at having to give Heather the last marshmallow and eliminating Justin instead. Since Chris was presumably in full control of the treasure hunt challenge, it can be assumed that he was intentionally giving Heather the chest containing invincibility should she successfully retrieve her key. This being seen as his recognizing her being an asset to drawing the show ratings, though it is implied that he was just as appalled as the others with the way she nearly destroyed Gwen and Trent's relationship. In the last challenge before the finale, Chris apparently had had enough of Heather and actually made an attempt to get her eliminated by trying to convince Owen to pass his dare of eating dog food to Heather. He was shocked as first when Gwen and Owen presented their plan to team up with Owen giving half of his freebies to Gwen, but quickly appeared to like the idea and allowed it much to Heather's frustrations. When Heather was given a dare to have her head shaved, she kicked the shaver out of Chef Hatchet's hand only for it to land on her head and shave large chunks off. Chris considered her kicking the shaver an act of refusal to do the dare and announced she was eliminated. Heather was furious at the apparent lack of rules, to which Chris replied rather jovially that "It's complicated" and that she was still eliminated. Heather was then taken to the Boat of Losers and threatened to sue Chris for everything he had as she sailed away toward Playa Des Losers in utter embarrassment. Total Drama Academy In Total Drama Academy, Heather has shown a great deal of disdain for Chris. She avoids him whenever possible, though Chris manages to find ways to get under her skin during the Challenge Night competitions. In particular, he gets a great deal of amusement out of the implied idea of Heather having any sort of romantic interest in a prairie boy like Ezekiel. This came as a result of a comment she made after he paired them together in Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. Trivia *According to Christian Potenza, the voice actor of Chris, he states that Heather is Chris' least favorite contestant. *Both have a conflict with everyone. Category:Conflicts Category:Interaction